She Keeps Hell at Bay
by TheLittlePlaidMaid
Summary: Winvelle one-shot might turn into two but not sure. Dean dreams, Jo comforts in the only way she knows how. This takes place a little bit after Dean escapes Hell so around S4. Rated T for cursing


**This is my first Supernatural fic so please review and let me know how I can improve.**

 **To make this work I've set this after a hunt so that explains why Jo is with the boys.**

 **I might make this one-shot a two but I'm not sure, so stay tuned my dudes.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

"Sammy no!" Dean yelled bolting upright he gasped for air tightening his grip on the mattress he glanced around for his brother but the bed beside him in the dark motel room was empty. Reaching for the flask on the nightstand Dean took a swig trying to sooth the demons that had returned in his sleep as flashes of Hell sped through his mind, the screams of the tortured souls echoed in his ears.

As he tried to get control of his ragged breathing Dean didn't notice the door open and he flinched when he felt a warm but familiar touch on his shoulder "Dean, hey Dean-o, you okay?" a female voice asked

"Jo?" Dean murmured weakly raising his head to glance at the honey blonde woman even in the dark he felt her warm brown eyes pierce into his soul.

"Yeah it's me, I heard yelling and wanted to make sure you guys weren't having fun without me… guess I was right" Jo purred as she joined him on the bed, taking the flask out of the hunter's shaking hands she took a swig.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked glancing once more at the empty bed

"Wanted to gas up the Impala before we head back home" Jo explained resisting the urge to give the trembling hunter a hug. The tension between the two had only increased since Dean had returned from Hell and although they both denied having feelings for each other they both knew in different circumstances it would be very different between them.

"Dean have they gotten worse… the night terrors I mean" Jo asked knowing that Dean would probably just get defensive and storm out not to be seen until morning, but surprisingly the pie-loving hunter nodded

"Yeah, but I'm fine," Dean said quickly he hadn't meant to tell the truth but it was hard to lie to Jo maybe because she would just stare at him with those whiskey-colored eyes until he folded like a cheap deck of cards.

"Dean you are about as fine as Ash after a 48-hour binge" Jo growled a faint smile danced at her lips as she reached out for the green-eyed hunter's hand taking the calloused limb in her own rubbing small circles on the shaking palm. "Do you want to talk about them?"

"Jo, I'm fine okay just a few memories, nothing to worry about" Dean whispered pulling his hand away

"Okay, then why did you scream like a little girl," Jo asked cocking an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

Dean shook his head "I don't need to tell you anything, okay, there are something's that are meant to stay secret" Dean growled getting out of bed in a huff.

Jo grabbed his arm "Dean I get you not wanting to tell me what happened down there but acting like a little Bitch isn't going to help"

Dean opened his mouth uselessly feeling her iron grip on his arm Dean came back to the bed and sat on the edge staring at the glowing green clock _3:00 was it really that late already._ Feeling Jo's arms wrap around his middle Dean tensed slightly, not used to tenderness after so long in the pit.

"Dean you need to rest okay I know you would rather just ride this out but trust me getting some sleep is just as cathartic as binge drinking and beating people at billards" Jo whispered in his ear.

Dean just nodded he hadn't gotten much sleep since his return and although he was functioning he missed the feeling of being fully rested. Finally making his decision Dean rolled onto the lumpy mattress.

Feeling a sudden movement Dean reached out for the stubborn female "Jo you don't have to go, I mean it's easier if you just stay in the room who knows when Sammy will be back and we'll probably leave early and…" Dean said trying to appear aloof when in actuality he didn't want to endure the Hellish nightmares alone.

"Yeah, I bet that's the reason" Jo interjected smiling broadly she snuggled up next to the fellow hunter resting her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat as he draped a protective arm around her.

"Thanks, Jo" Dean whispered breathing in her warm comforting scent, closing his eyes he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
